Standing Together Makes Our Family Stronger
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sequel to guestsurprise's story "A House Divided?" While searching for their family, Rachel and Rook stumble upon Inspector 13's hideout and learn that he's the reason for the misunderstanding.


**Sequel to guestsurprise's story "A House Divided?"**

 **Cassie and Gena belong to guestsurprise. Summer belongs to VinnieStokerLover. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel, Ida, and Sasha.**

* * *

 **Standing Together Makes Our Family Stronger**

Rachel and Rook were still hot on Cassie's trail while the others were still after Four Arms and Gena. Rook still felt really bad about what he said and Rachel noticed. "We'll make this right, hon," she said to him.

Her encouraging words helped a bit and they suddenly came up to a metal structure in the forest and Rook, instantly recognizing it, grabbed Rachel and forced her to hide in the bushes. She was a bit stunned, but knew Rook had a reason. "What is it, hon?" She asked.

"Inspector 13," Rook growled out.

Rachel suddenly remembered Four Arms saying something about his race looked different in the video. "Honey, may I see your phone?" She asked.

He gave it to her and she played the video before she realized something. "Rook, don't Tetramands have yellow eyes?"

"Yes?" He said, realizing she had found something and looked at the video, eyes widening at seeing the Tetramands in the video had white eyes. "Four Arms was right."

The door of the building in front of them opened and they saw Inspector 13 come out and glance around. "The two humans will be here soon," he said. "I'll soon have my test subjects and the Tetramand as my slave."

Rachel reached for her Proto-Tool and Rook did the same before they looked at each other and Rachel glanced at Rook's phone, putting it on silent and sending a quick text message to Magister Tennyson, asking if they had received a distress call from Revonnah. The Magister texted back a negative and when Rachel texted him about the video the Plumbers sent to Rook, the Magister also responded that the Plumbers had received no such video or sent the video to Rook.

Just then, Cassie and Gena came out of the bushes and saw the Inspector, freezing instantly, as did Four Arms, who jumped in front of his fiancée and daughter. "What do you want, Inspector 13?" He growled.

"You three," the Inspector said, but his arm had just moved up a bit when Rachel and Rook came out.

"Freeze, Inspector!" Rachel said sternly, aiming her Proto-Tool at him.

The cold-hearted Inspector looked at her. "Out of the way, dumb blonde girl," he said.

A rock hit his arm. "Don't you talk to my mommy that way!" Summer said as she came out with Wildvine, Sasha, and Whampire behind her. Both the Flourana and the Vladat hissed and bared their teeth.

Four Arms was about the move Rachel aside when Rook came up to him. "Four Arms, Magister Tennyson just told me that the Plumbers hadn't received a distress call from Revonnah, nor did they send the video to my phone," he said.

"What?" Gena asked, looking confused.

"Then where did the video come from?" Sasha asked.

"From Inspector 13," said a new voice and Ra'ad came out with AmpFibian behind him. "He wants Gena and Cassie because Gena is part-Conductoid and Cassie has alien DNA in her from that time her parents rescued her from the Knights."

"So, he created a video and sent it to Rook," Rachel said. "But forgot one thing. Tetramands don't have white eyes."

The Inspector had pulled out another weapon sneakily, but Summer had seen him. And so had Rachel as suddenly a coyote came out of the woods and bit the inspector's arm, making him cry out as a strong gust of wind knocked the weapon from his hand. Gena powered up and glared at Inspector 13. "You monster," she said with a growl.

Four Arms was also upset. "You tried to break up our family," he said, looking ready to tear the cold-hearted alien apart.

Rachel stepped forward. "You seemed to have forgotten, Inspector," she said, her tone sharp. "We don't take kindly to those that harm our family."

Inspector 13 managed to get away from the coyote and sneered at them. "I am stronger than all of you," he said. "You cannot beat me."

"Wrong," Summer said. "We're stronger than you."

Her conviction gave the others encouragement and Cassie looked down at the turquoise and amethyst bracelet Blitzwolfer had given her and she looked at the Inspector. "You were not only going to break up our family, you were going to take me away from my betrothed," she said.

Inspector 13 didn't even get a chance to respond as Blitzwolfer's sonic howl sounded and knocked him over. The others covered their ears as the alien werewolf came out with fur bristling and teeth bared. "Anyone who tries to harm any member of my family, including my betrothed, answers to me," he growled.

"And us as well," Rook said.

The Inspector got up and raised one hand that had a remote device on it, but just as he was about to press it to activate it, Rachel and Blitzwolfer teamed up and her ghostly wail combined with his sonic howl literally made the cold-hearted alien rattle inside his suit. The alien werewolf then looked at Rachel and nodded. "One more time, at his head," he said.

She nodded and they released another sonic combo and saw the Inspector grab his head and he looked like his ears were ringing. Rook placed the cuffs on him and Inspector 13 was beamed to HQ Prison. The Revonnahgander then turned to Four Arms to apologize when Four Arms held up a hand. "We were all duped," he said.

"Still, I shouldn't have said those hurtful words and I apologize for that," Rook said.

"And I apologize too," the Tetramand said.

Summer looked hopeful. "You guys aren't going to leave then?" She asked, hopefully.

"No way, honey," Gena said with a smile.

Rachel saw Cassie looked astonished and then happy. "Cassie?" She asked softly.

"I'm okay," she said and hugged Rachel. "I'm so sorry."

Sasha, who had used her powers to dismantle Inspector 13's ship, looked around. "Come on, guys," she said. "We know we're not a perfect family, but no fight we get into should ever tear us apart."

"Sasha's right," Four Arms said. "Like Summer said, we're stronger than Inspector 13, but if you all hadn't shown up, he would have no doubt kidnapped us."

Rachel was still holding onto Cassie and smiled. "Come on. Let's all make up," she said.

No one argued with that and began apologizing and forgiving each other. Rook hugged Cassie and a couple tears were in his eyes, but she hugged him back. "I'm so sorry, Cassie," he said.

"I know, Uncle Rook," she said sincerely. "I forgive you."

Four Arms suddenly scooped Gena up in his arms. "Hey, Rachel, you got the mistletoe up yet?" He asked.

Blinking, she nodded. "Yes?" She said, wondering what he was getting at.

Four Arms grinned at Rook. "Bet I can get Gena under the mistletoe faster than you can get Rachel under it," he said.

"I accept the challenge," Rook said.

Rachel and Gena looked at each other and rolled their eyes playfully. "Men," they both said at the same time.

But both girls yelped as their fiancées scooped them up over their shoulders and started running for the Mansion. Whampire even got caught up in the game and Sasha squealed as the Vladat began flying toward the Mansion with her in his arms.

Chuckling, Wildvine scooped Summer up in his arms and Blitzwolfer gestured for Cassie to get on his back. As they were walking home, the teenager looked at the alien werewolf. "Hey, Blitz," she said.

"Yes, Cassie?" He asked.

"Do you think…we could…kiss under the mistletoe too?" She asked shyly.

He smiled. "As in 'kiss each other on the cheek'?" He asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"Sure," he said.

Summer was quiet for a moment before looking over at Cassie. "Cassie, I'm sorry, about what I said," she said.

"It's okay, I forgive you," she said. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"I forgive you," the five-year-old said. "I don't like it when we fight."

"Me neither," Cassie agreed.

"Neither do we," Wildvine said as they got to the Mansion. "Wonder who got their girl under the mistletoe first?"

Summer giggled. "Uncle Sugilite got Auntie Ida under the mistletoe this morning," she said.

"Guess he wins then," said Blitzwolfer with a chuckle.

Rachel came out. "Hey, there you are," she said. "Ra'ad and AmpFibian just came back with some soda and ice cream for soda floats."

"Root Beer floats?" Cassie asked hopefully.

"Root Beer, Orange, Strawberry, you name it," said her aunt.

"Yay!" Summer cheered happily.

"Come on, then," said Blitzwolfer as they headed inside to enjoy the sweet drinks and spend time with each other, glad that the misunderstanding had been cleared up and they were all together again.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
